Manifesto a favor da linguagem de roteiro
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Artigo explicando o porquê de eu ainda escrever em linguagem de roteiro em minhas fics de humor. Contém linguagem pesada e ofensiva, embora não seja direcionado a uma pessoa em especial.


_**Manifesto a favor da "linguagem de roteiro"**_

_**AVISO: contém linguagem "pesada", palavrões e críticas beeeem duras. Se vestir a carapuça, "pobrema" seu, cara-pálida! É na linha do "Como ser um ficwriter medíocre", mas dessa vez a coisa é um pouco mais incisiva do que de costume. **_

Decidi escrever esse troço por que? Simples: volta e meia me vem um ou outro e diz: as suas fics poderiam ser melhores se não fossem escritas em "linguagem de roteiro". Sabe, aquele troço:

Fulano - Um dois  
Sicrano - Um dois um

E o povo vem e diz: "Escreva em linguagem narrativa! Narração é pra ser escrita como narração, não como roteiro e/ou teatro". Mas quer saber?! Tem tanta merda nesse site do cacete, que eu não sei COMO me reparam na linguagem de roteiro em detrimento de outras bagaças absurdas que têm por aí. E me indignei tanto com essa coisa de "linguagem de roteiro é pecado mortal, ooooohhh!!", que resolvi escrever uma resposta, generalizada, a todos os que são contra a mesma.

Bem, vamos lá. Por que eu sou a favor da linguagem de roteiro?!

**Argumento número 1 - É só uma fanfic, cazzo!! **

Caracas, você escreve fics no site pra se divertir ou pra fazer uma monografia?! Ou ainda pra escrever a obra literária da sua vida? Até onde eu saiba, fanfiction é diversão com os seus personagens favoritos de obras originais de outrem. Não um troço rígido, para o qual você não pode nem olhar pro lado!! Claro que linguagem muito errada, gramática e ortografia pecando de maneiras gritantes, tornam o texto praticamente impossível de ler. Mas estamos falando de um TIPO DE LINGUAGEM, a LINGUAGEM DE ROTEIRO, e não de erros crassos de português, cara-pálida!! Até porque eu, pelo menos, só escrevo em linguagem de roteiro quando a fic é de humor escrachadão. Então, se é pra partir logo pro escracho, por que, caspite, é pecado escrever em linguagem de roteiro e dar umas viajadas legais?!

Mas se mesmo assim você acha que quem escreve uma fanfiction deve ser pessoa aplicadíssima, tal qual um dissertante de doutorado de Harvard, aqui vai o...

**Argumento número 2 - Já passamos do Modernismo há quase noventa anos!! **

Pois é, cara-pálida! Eu não sei você o que fazia nas suas aulas de literatura - se boiava e ficava desenhando doujinshis do seu casal favorito se comendo em um baldão de batatas fritas do McDonald's ou se prestava atenção de fato na aula - isso se seu professor fosse competente, porque professor de literatura competente hoje é mais raro do que político honesto (acredite, eu sou da área e sei do que estou falando!), mas eu estudei essa coisa por quatro anos. Eu me formei em Letras, e mais do que isso - eu devorava as apostilas. Eu não queria só a grana, que quem quer grana no Brasil vai dançar funk, traficar drogas ou ser político, não licenciado, porra!!

Vamos parar de falar de mim e vamos voltar pra aula de literatura. Vasculhe esse seu cérebro oco, cara-pálida, e veja se acha algo sobre o Modernismo no Brasil na sua parca memória. SÓ no Brasil, porque na Europa ele começou há mais de 100 anos. Pois é. O Modernismo no Brasil se iniciou (oficialmente, porque antes ele já dava as caras por aqui de maneira informal) em 1924. Sacou, colega? Nem a sua avó era nascida nessa época! Porque nem a minha era...

"Mas Lynn, o que isso tem a ver com a linguagem de teatro/roteiro das suas fics?"

TUDO, cara-pálida!! Caso você não se lembre, o Modernismo quebrava inclusive com a regra gramatical básica PARA TEXTOS LITERÁRIOS. Claro que se você chegar nessa na sua monografia ou TCC, vão te dar um zerão do cacete. Mas se ainda não nos libertamos das terríveis amarras do estilo único tipo ABNT nos textos dissertativos/documentos, POR QUE vamos nos prender de maneira tão renhida a eles em textos literários?!

Sim, textos literários. Não era você que levava as fanfics tão a sério?!

Pra exemplificar e tornar essa coisa mais concreta, vamos a alguns exemplos, pra ver se fica claro na sua mente. Vou pegar aqui três autores reconhcidos pela literatura em língua portuguesa, aí você quem sabe aclare um pouco a sua cabecinha viciada em fics do Fulano e da Sicrana.  
**  
- Gil Vicente**

**- José Saramago**

**- Mário de Andrade**

Gil Vicente - Esse cara escrevia peças de teatro escrachadíssimas nos séculos XV e XVI. Isso mesmo, antes da sua tataravó ter a infelicidade de iniciar a linhagem que te colocaria no mundo, ó ser infeliz. Não seja preguiçoso e procure no Google, ou no cacete que você quiser. As obras do cara eram todas, TODAS em linguagem de roteiro. Além de ele escrever palavrões, palavras como "caganeira", "caga-merdeira" em PLENOS séculos XV e XVI. Se ele pode, porra, por que eu não posso?!

Só porque ele viveu há cerca de seiscentos anos atrás?! Quando, inclusive, a métrica de verso era 100% mais pesada do que hoje, escrita em versos decassílabos (des sílabas poéticas pra cada verso) e alexandrinos (doze para cada verso)? E em estrofes ENORMES, não esse tiquinho de sonetinhos e coisinhas assim que você via há cinquenta anos atrás, que foi quando a poesia começou a morrer e hoje não levanta nem com reza braba. E tem mais: sílaba poética NÃO É igual à sílaba gramatical.

"Mas Lynn, Gil Vicente escrevia pra teatro. Por isso ele escrevia com linguagem de roteiro". E nesta frase eu já vejo triunfante o sorriso dos que são contra a mesma linguagem em fanfics...

Bom, mas aí eu te digo:

Gil Vicente AINDA é encenado com frequência nos dias atuais?! Acho que NÃO, né!! Só em uma ou outra mostra em homenagem ao quinto/sexto centenário disso e daquilo da literatura portuguesa. E Gil Vicente É PUBLICADO em livro hoje em dia. Assim como Shakespeare, que escreveu teatro mas tem livros publicados em adivinha o quê? LINGUAGEM DE TEATRO. Pois é. Se as EDITORAS fazem isso, por que não fazê-lo numa fanfic?!

"Mas Lynn, eles encenavam o roteiro e você não encena"

QUEM TE DISSE que eu não enceno, cara-pálida?! E mesmo que eu não encenasse, quem te disse que eu não faço com intenção de encenar um dia?!

Se ainda assim você não está satisfeito, vou falar dos outros dois.

José Saramago - Você já deve ter ouvido falar nele. Ele ainda está vivo e já ganhou inclusive prêmio Nobel de literatura. Bem, você acha que ele escrevia tudo certinho?! PORRA, se eu te dou "Memorial do Convento" ou "Ensaio sobre a cegueira" pra ler, tu larga (sic) na primeira linha! O cara utiliza um negócio chamado "discurso indireto livre" em grande parte de suas obras.

Sabe o que é essa porra?!

Não sabe o que é essa porra?! Quem mandou ficar escrevendo o Milo e o Camus arregaçando o toba um do outro enquanto a professora falava, seu infeliz?! Joga no google agora, ranhento!!

Tá, tá bom, hoje eu estou paciente e vou te explicar o que é.

"Discurso indireto livre" é o pensamento escrito tal e qual. Tem parágrafos, mas não tem travessões, não tem sequer muita vírgula. O negócio flui. É igual "Ulysses" de James Joyce, mas eu ainda acho o Saramago mais difícil. O cara quebra totalmente a estruturazinha de parágrafo-travessão-pontodeinterrogação-ocacete pra jogar tudo no texto e boa.

E ele SABE escrever de outra forma, da forma "certinha". Ele não escreve assim porque ele NÃO QUER. É PROPOSITAL, sua anta. Assim como quando eu ou alguns outros escrevemos com linguagem de roteiro, é proposital, nós QUEREMOS escrever assim porque pra gente COMBINA com aquela temática de fic.

E o Saramago GANHOU prêmio Nobel escrevendo desse jeito, tudo "errado" pra norma culta. QUEM É VOCÊ, sublime infeliz, perto de um cara que já ganhou Nobel, sendo que o máximo que ganhou foi um "Continua plz"?!

Se mesmo assim você não tá satisfeito, vamos ao maior escracho de todos:

**Mário de Andrade - **Esse era porra-louca mesmo. Pra quem fala mal de fic com linguagem de roteiro, eu recomendo "Macunaíma" pra ler. Até minha professora de literatura do ensino médio, aquela incompetente, achava difícil ler esse livro por causa dos termos indígenas. Mas vá em frente. O livro não morde, e acredite, é mais fácil do que qualquer coisa do Saramago.

E ele errava TUDOOOOOOO na obra. Colocava vírgula onde não era pra colocar. Pleonasmo proposital. Ênclise no local errado. TUDO errado, mas CAZZO, o cara tinha uma cultura fenomenal!! O cara SABIA escrever "certin", como a norma pede. E ele escrevia errado por que?!

Simples. Ele tava cansado das exigências parnasianas, com métrica e o cacete, e foi fazer um texto ZUADO, de propósito, pra chocar. Isso mesmo, pra chocar. Ele não queria fazer coisas bonitinhas e fofinhas.

Por isso que tem um bando de IMBECIL que lê as minhas fics zuadaças de humor e acham que eu não sei escrever outra coisa. Acham que aquele é meu limite máximo em se tratando de escrever fics. Daí o idiota lê "A Última Máscara" e "Não julgueis para que não sejais julgados", e fala: noooossaaaaa, você sabe escrever prosa séria!!

MEU AMOR!! Se você acha que um autor DE VERDADE (não essas bostas que você tem aí adicionadas no seu "Favorites" do site, porque esses só vão saber escrever de fato daqui há mil encarnações) só escreve com um estilo, leia "Uma lágrima de mulher" do Aluisio Azevdo, e depois "O Cortiço", dele também. Agora me diz, imbecil: você CONSEGUE imaginar Rosalina vivendo no mesmo enredo da Rita Baiana? Ou ao menos ao lado da Pombinha, que era santinha e depois virou puta sapatão?!

Eu não.

Autor bom é assim, meu bem. Aluisio escrevia Romantismo pra vender e ganhar o pão - porque ele vivia disso (corajoso hein)! E escrevia Naturalismo bruto, verminoso, animal, podre e fedorento pra CHOCAR e mostrar a realidade NUA E CRUA pra todos. Mas quem choca mesmo é o Mário de Andrade, porque mesmo a temática do Aluisio sendo pesadíssima, a escrita formal ainda era de acordo com a norma culta (exceto, claro, quando o povão do cortiço falava - ou você queria ver pedreiro e lavadeira falando "Tu soubestes o que ocorrera dantes?"?!). Mário de Andrade CHUTAVA a norma.

E esse, meu anjo, é o ponto onde eu gostaria de chegar. A grande maioria metida a intelectualóide acha que quem escreve em fic-roteiro é burro e não sabe escrever de outra maneira. Mas o ponto é que a linguagem de roteiro é praticamente uma FIGURA DE LINGUAGEM, a qual faz o texto fluir mais leve, pelo seu caráter de "escracho" (estou aqui falando do meu caso). Não é questão de não saber escrever de outra forma. É de NÃO QUERER mesmo.

Ah, mas você ainda acha que é mais "correto" escrever da sua maneira corretinha, segundo a norma culta?!

E você ainda acha mais digno ver o Shaka enrabando o Mu toda vez, o Shura acabar com o esfíncter anal do Aioros enquanto ele usa calcinha de Sex Shop, o Saga catar o Camus criancinha, ou ainda a Marin pegar a Shina de jeito com "consolo"?! Ah, tá, você ainda acha mais digno fazer o Afrodite uma bicha louca, dar o toba pro Shura ou pro MdM e depois engravidar, pra em seguida parir pelo rabo?!

Você acha mais digno, enfim, fazer cenas de hentai e sexo absurdo que fariam corar o Bocage caso ele estivesse vivo?

Você acha mesmo que TODA ESSA MERDA fica digna, desde que você escreva com linguagem de norma culta?!

E tudo isso numa fic séria, feita pra ser algo que preste?

Então, meu anjo, vou te contar um segredinho: NÃO ADIANTA não ter um único erro sequer de português na sua obra, ou escrever com linguagem corretíssima, se o seu enredo/plot de fic é uma BOSTA. A bosta não vira bombom porque está embrulhada numa embalagem de Sonho de Valsa, nem fede menos. E muito menos fica doce como chocolate só porque meia dúzia de otários te disseram pra "Continuar, plz".

No fundo, você usa a sua linguagem correta pra disfarçar a tremenda lacuna que tem em escrever plot que preste!! E pior: não entende porra nenhuma sobre figuras de linguagem e "escracho proposital".

Vá estudar, imbecil!!

E tenho dito!! Se você se ofendeu e quer mandar flame, mandaí rapaz/moça!! Ficarei imensamente feliz ao ter te movido a me criticar, significa que o objetivo do texto foi alcançado!!

DE ENDI!


End file.
